My Sacrifice
by DecaTilde
Summary: This fanfic, originally written by Villains' Bad Girl, and now adopted by me, is now complete. She should have replaced "ON HIATUS" with "DISCONTINUED" when she announced the fanfic's discontinuity. Brian and Barbara are gone. What happens when two of the four puppies make a deal to get their parents back? Can they go back on their word or pay the price? A sequel to "Memories".
1. Worst Birthday Ever

_My Sacrifice  
_

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Adopted and edited by LDEJRuff

* * *

Original Author's Note: Sorry for the horrible ending. This is a huge announcement. This will be my final _Family Guy_ sequel. After this if anyone is interested in doing a spinoff with one of the puppies, PM me and let me know because after this, the puppies will be moving out, starting new lives on their own.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Worst Birthday Ever

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Briana, Ollie, Jenny and Marcus. Happy birthday to you!"

The Griffins clapped as they finished singing. It was nearly Christmas day. The family wanted to celebrate the puppies' birthday early because they didn't want to cash in on birthday presents to add onto Christmas presents. It was going to be hard on the puppies. Their first Christmas without their parents.

"Come on, kids", Vinny smiled as he recorded the party on video. "Blow out the candles."

"Yeah, we want to get to the cake", Peter smiled jumping up and down like a little kid.

Ollie, Marcus, Briana and Jenny looked at each other and blew out the candles with a sigh. One human year old was seven dog years, but now they were acting like 18 years old. With Brian and Barbara gone, there was no guarantee that they would be living with the Griffins for much longer.

"Smile for the camera!" Vinny said zooming in on the puppies.

"**** you!", Marcus said flipping off the camera.

The puppies still had very little respect for their so-called foster father. They still had that feeling that he just wanted to replace Brian as their father. They didn't forgive him for hitting on their mother the way he did.

"Now, now", Lois said cutting the cake. "That's no way to act on your birthday."

"It's not our birthday", Jenny reminded. "Someone decided to be cheap and not let us have a real birthday on our actual birthday."

"At least that someone remembers your birthday", Meg said crossing her arms.

Now that the puppies were at that age, they were beginning to go through their teenage angst. Briana was the peppy girl out of the group. Ollie was the showoff who was also so full of himself. They were the "normal" puppies.

Marcus and Jenny were the outcasts. Out of all four of the puppies, they were taking the deaths of their parents the hardest. Most of it came from how the two of them were practically carbon copies of their parents. Marcus taking after Brian and Jenny taking after Barbara. The two youngest puppies felt more closer to their parents and missed them the most.

Ever since Barbara died, Marcus and Jenny were looking for a way to bring their parents back to them somehow. They couldn't live the remainder of their lives with the Griffins like this. Peter, Lois, Chris and Meg practically forgot about Brian and Barbara, never mentioning them or had any pictures up that had the two of them. Unfortunately, neither Jenny nor Marcus came up with a solid idea on how to bring them back.

"Want to go for a walk?" Marcus asked.

Jenny nodded and jumped out of her chair, walking toward the back door.


	2. A Deal With Death

_My Sacrifice  
_

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Adopted and edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 2 - A Deal With Death

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

* * *

Jenny sighed as she held Marcus' hand as they walked down the street. The puppies tried to be a family with Vinny, but it just wasn't the same.

"So have you found anything else about how we might bring Mom and Dad back?" Marcus asked.

"Nothing good", Jenny answered. "I asked Stewie about the possibility of cloning Mom and Dad. He said the last time he made clones was a disaster. Then he tried calling Steven Spielberg to ask if the cloning process used in Jurassic Park could work."

* * *

 **Cutaway:** Stewie giggled like a schoolgirl as he heard the phone ringing. He couldn't believe he was going to talk to Steven Spielberg himself, the greatest director of all time.

"Mr. Spielberg?" Stewie giggled.

"Who the hell is this and how'd you get this number?!" Steven yelled.

"Just a fan who loves you! Uh, your movies, I mean. Tell me, how does the cloning in Jurassic Park work? I'm curious to do something like that myself. Did Michael Crichton come up with that or did you?

"How did I create the science for Jurassic Park? Oh that's easy I just smoked a ton of pot then I...hello? Great, another fan disappointed. See this is why I neglected to create proper prequels."

* * *

"So, yeah", Jenny said. "Cloning apparently won't work."

"There's got to be some plausible way to get Mom and Dad back", Marcus said. "We've looked into cloning, regeneration, even voodoo!"

"I know", she said. "We're running out of options."

"God, I'd make a deal with the devil himself if it means getting Mom and Dad back."

The puppies sighed as they looked down as they walked. They were started when they bumped into someone, making them fall.

"I'm sorry!" Jenny said. "That was our fault. We were looking where we were going."

She stopped when she saw a long black cloak and bony hands holding a scythe.

"Whoa, it's the grim reaper!" Marcus gasped.

"No, it's just me, Death", he said getting up.

Death was fairly known in the Griffin family, always stopping by in case someone did or was about to die. The puppies hadn't seen him around much and didn't know him as well as everyone else.

"What brings you here?" Marcus asked. "We haven't seen you for a long time."

"I heard Lindsay Lohan was in town", Death answered. "Just waiting for that one day she finally does herself in."

Marcus looked at Jenny wondering if they should ask. Death wasn't the devil, but he was close enough.

"Hey, Death can we ask you a favor?" Marcus asked.

"Shoot", he answered.

"Is there anyway you can bring our mom and dad back from the dead?"

"Now why would you want that?" Death asked. "Most kids your age would be thrilled to have their parents out of their lives."

"Yeah, away from them, not dead", Jenny answered. "Look, we lost our parents months ago. We're being raised by a moron. We want our parents back."

"What's in it for me if I do this for you?" he asked. "Take two people out of the afterlife, I'll need two people to replace them. This stuff's not easy, you know."

Marcus looked at Jenny afraid. Were they really going to sell their souls to death in exchange for their parents' lives?

"We'll take their place", Marcus answered.

"You're willing to condemn yourselves to hell to bring your parents back?" Death asked.

"Hell?" Jenny asked. "Who said anything about hell?"

"That's where people who sell themselves like this go. Are you going to back out of this deal or not?"

The puppies looked at each other and sighed. So they could either bring their parents back and go to hell or live and be miserable.

"You have a deal. Our souls for Mom and Dad."


	3. A Mistake?

_My Sacrifice  
_

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Adopted and edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 3 - A Mistake?

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

* * *

Jenny was scared as she and Marcus walked home. They sold their souls and condemned themselves to hell.

"Are we doing the right thing?" she asked.

"We want Mom and Dad back, right?" Marcus said. "This was probably the only plausible way that will work."

"But we'll be going to hell when we die. Aren't you scared?"

"We have a long, long time before we die", he said. "Calm down and just enjoy life now that we're getting Mom and Dad back."

The two of them walked in silence back home. They looked up and down the street smiling slightly as they looked at the Christmas decorations on everyone's lawns. The snow was beginning to fall, really putting everyone in the Christmas spirit. Everyone except them, of course. By the time Jenny and Marcus got back home, Ollie and Briana were up waiting for them.

"Where have you two been?" Ollie asked.

"Just needed some time to think", Jenny sighed.

"Talked to a family friend", Marcus answered.

"Who?" Briana asked.

"Never mind", he sighed.

The puppies watched as he walked upstairs to their room in the attic. Jenny sighed and sat down on the couch between her older brother and sister.

"Have you ever done anything you wish you could take back?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Ollie asked.

"Marcus and I might've made a big mistake", she said with tears in her eyes. "I'm so scared. I never should have done it."

"What did you do?" Briana asked.

* * *

 _Marcus tossed and turned in bed as he laid in the clutches of a nightmare. He whimpered and kicked his legs out from under the blankets._

 _Marcus screamed a he fell down a long tunnel. He saw lots of evil faces staring at him with blank eyes and sinister smiles._

 _"Mom, Dad!" he cried._

 _He landed hard on the ground and gasped as he looked around to see people being punished in various ways as walls of fire surrounded them. Marcus began to cry as he looked at people being beaten, put through punishments according to their sin. He gasped when he looked up and saw a large creature, whose face was hidden in the shadows look down at him._

 _"Welcome to hell, little dog", he growled._

 _Marcus yelled as the creature reached out and grabbed him by the collar. The creature gave an evil laugh as he hung him from his neck by his collar, choking him._

 _"Let's see", he said. "Where do you belong?"_

 _He looked at Marcus and looked at the different levels of hell. First one being limbo, second level for lust, third level for gluttony, fourth level for greed, fifth level for anger, sixth level for heresy, seventh level for violence, eighth level for fraud, and the final level for treachery._

 _"Looks like you belong in here", the creature growled as he held Marcus over the fifth level of hell. "Enjoy."_

 _Marcus screamed as the creature let go of his collar, dropping him down to the fifth level of hell._

* * *

"Mom..." Marcus cried in his sleep. "Dad..."

"Marcus, wake up."

He felt a hand shaking him awake and gasped, opening his eyes. He recognized that voice. Marcus quickly turned round to see Barbara and Brian looking at him with a smile.

"Mom?" he gasped. "Dad?"


	4. Brian and Barbara

_My Sacrifice  
_

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Adopted and edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 4 - Brian and Barbara

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

* * *

"Mom?" Marcus gasped. "Dad? Is it really you?"

He reached his hand up and touched Barbara's face. She smiled as she leaned in and let him. Marcus smiled. She felt real. Her fur was just as soft and smooth. Her nose was just as cold and wet.

"Mom!" he smiled.

He wrapped his arms around Barbara, hugging her tightly. Tears came to his eyes as he nuzzled his nose into his mother's fur. Barbara was really there with him.

"Mom, I missed you and Dad so much", he cried.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "We were only gone for a little while."

Marcus looked at her confused. Didn't she remember dying? Didn't she remember Brian dying? He looked at Brian to see him wearing the same innocent look Barbara was. Didn't he remember getting run over by that car? None of that mattered. Brian and Barbara were back now and Marcus wasn't going to take them for granted.

"Guys, guys wake up!" Marcus said to the other puppies. "It's Mom and Dad! They're back!"

"What are you talking about?" Ollie yawned.

He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Brian and Barbara sitting across from him. His eyes widened as he went to get up.

"Mom? Dad?"

Brian and Barbara smiled as they looked at their children. The puppies yawned as they began to stir in their beds. Jenny and Briana opened their eyes and gasped as their jaws dropped.

"Make a face so long, it'll stay that way", Barbara chuckled.

"Why all the surprised looks?" Brian asked. "Your mother and I were gone a few hours at most."

"Uh, no", Briana shook her head confused. "You and Mom have been dead for months."

"Dead?"

Brian and Barbara looked at each other not knowing what she was talking about. Jenny got out of bed and walked to them cautiously. Tears came to her eyes as she hugged Brian tightly.

"Daddy!" she cried.

The puppies got out of their beds as they hugged their parents tightly. All four of them started crying. They couldn't believe after so long, they finally had their parents back.

"Kids, breakfast", Vinny said opening the door.

He gasped as he saw Brian and Barbara holding the puppies close. He didn't know what to say. Barbara looked at Vinny and growled as him. She still didn't like Vinny, still carrying the hate that killed her. Brian looked at her confused and looked at Vinny. He had no idea who he was.

"You guys got a lot of explaining to do", Vinny said looking at the puppies.

He turned and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Ollie laughed and turned back to his parents.

"Let's go", he said. "I can't wait to see everyone's faces. I bet they're all going to have heart attacks."


	5. Something's Not Right

_My Sacrifice  
_

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Adopted and edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 5 - Something's Not Right

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

* * *

"Why is everyone treating us like ghosts?" Brian asked.

"You _are_ ghosts!" Peter yelled.

The Griffins were huddled together against the wall as they looked at Brian and Barbara in fear. They didn't know what to think. Brian and Barbara stood in front of them with a smile almost like nothing had happened to them at all. It was pretty spooky.

"Why does everyone keep saying we died?" Barbara asked. "We're perfectly fine."

"Then where did you come from?" Lois asked in fear.

"Brian and I woke up in an alley this morning", she answered. "I guess we got drunk the night before and had a little fun."

Everyone looked at her frightened as she laughed. Whatever was happening was not normal. They should still be buried in the Quahog cemetery, they should still be dead. They shouldn't be standing there acting normal.

"Stewie, come on", Brian said. "Why are you so scared of me?"

"Something's not right", he said agreeing with the rest of the family. "You should be dead."

Jenny and Marcus looked at each other. They debated whether or not they should tell the Griffins about their deal with Death. They decided not to tell anyone. They would be in so much trouble. As if going to hell wasn't bad enough…

"Well they're not", Jenny said hugging Brian. "Mom and Dad are alive and home for good."

Brian and Barbara smiled as they hugged the puppies.

"You guys are a lot bigger than we remember", Barbara said. "You're nearly as tall as your father and I. What did you do, hit a growth spurt?"

"Just eating healthy", Ollie smiled. "But what can we do today? Play outside, go to the movies, go to the lake?"

"Well, well, aren't you the active one?" she smiled.

The puppies smiled as they took their parents' hands and went out the door. The Griffins looked at each other worried. Something wasn't right and they couldn't put their finger on it. They didn't know what could've brought Brian and Barbara back from the dead.

* * *

The puppies giggled as they ran around the park with their parents. They watched kids throw Frisbees or playing ball, going after the toys like the dogs they were. Brian and Barbara smiled as they watched their children. It was like nothing had changed at all in their family.

"Mom?" Jenny said as she sat down with her. "Are you and Dad ever going to leave again?"

"Leave?" Brian asked. "Barbara and I were never gone in the first place. I wish everyone would stop acting like that."

"It's okay", Barbara said calming him down. "No, Jenny, we'll never leave."

Jenny wrapped her arms around her parents, nuzzling her face into their fur. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy with both of her parents.

"I love you, Mom", she smiled. "I love you, Dad."

"We love you too", Brian said wrapping his arm around his daughter.

Her tail wagged as she sat with her parent. She was so happy to have them back and she wasn't going to take them for granted this time.


	6. Dragged to Hell

_My Sacrifice  
_

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Adopted and edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 6 - Dragged to Hell

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

* * *

Brian and Barbara held their puppies' hands as they walked home. They had quite a busy day, going to the park, going to the zoo, going to the aquarium, going to the movies. The kids had their hands full with souvenirs and wagged their tails as they looked at their parents.

"Thanks for today", Marcus said. "This had to have been the best day ever."

"I'm surprised we went to all those places in one day", Barbara said. "What's gotten into you kids? You were never this excited before."

Jenny just held Barbara's hand as she nuzzled her face into her fur. It was late by the time they all got home. The clock on the cable box read 10:00 pm. They were all surprised to see everyone was awake and waiting for them, even more surprised when they saw Death sitting with them. The Griffins looked at them more scared than ever.

"Death?" Brian said. "What are you doing here?"

"Time's up", he said. "I'm here to collect my payment."

"Payment?" Barbara asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Look, I'm just trying to do my job", Death said. "Just give me Marcus and Jenny and I'll be on my way."

"Why would we give you our children?"

Jenny and Marcus held onto Brian and Barbara tightly. This wasn't fair. Death never said how long they had with their parents. They shouldn't have to leave now. Death sighed as he watched the puppies, making his job harder. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Yeah", he said. "Yeah, it's Death. Looks like a job for you. Two of them. See you."

Death picked up his scythe and walked out the door.

"What was that all about?" Barbara asked.

"Your puppies have done the most stupidest thing I can ever think of!" Lois said.

"Don't talk about my kids like that", Brian said. "I don't talk about yours like that."

"Dude, they sold their souls to the devil!" Chris said.

"I haven't even done that!" Stewie added.

"Sold their souls?"

"Kids, is this true?" Barbara asked.

"We haven't done anything!" Ollie said. "Briana and I are just fine."

Everyone looked at Marcus and Jenny who had guilty looks on their faces. They didn't know something like this would cause so much so much trouble. Jenny started to cry feeling so guilty and scared about all that was happening.

"Kids?" Brian said.

"I'm sorry, Daddy", Jenny cried. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything bad."

"Then why did you do it?" Barbara asked.

"We missed you", Marcus said. "We wanted you and Dad to come back."

"What are you talking about? We never went anywhere."

" _But you did…"_

Everyone gasped as they heard a deep growling voice echo throughout the house. Everyone huddled together, holding onto each other.

"Peter, you didn't dig up that Indian skull again, did you?" Lois asked.

"Chief Diamond Philips is where he belongs", Peter answered scared.

 _"Have you enjoyed spending time with those putrid things you call your parents?"_ a demonic voice echoed from all areas of the house.

"Who was that?" Vinny asked.

Just as he asked, the tv suddenly turned on to nothing but static. Stewie yelled in fear and grabbed onto Lois thinking he was going to be sucked back inside the tv. The Griffins looked at the tv scared as they heard the voice coming from the tv.

"I go by many names, but there's one that is more known then any other", he said.

Before anyone knew it, the tv static joined together to form a dark shape staring at them with eyes as white and empty than anything ever known to exist.

"I am Satan", the shape said.

"Why are you here?" Lois asked frightened.

"I am here to take what was promised to me", Satan smiled evilly glancing at Marcus and Jenny.

"We sold our souls to Death", Marcus said. "Not you!"

"You can't have my babies", Barbara said holding onto Jenny and Marcus tightly. "They did nothing to deserve this."

Satan rolled his eyes and extended his arm out. Brian and Barbara's eyes widened as their memories came flooding back. They remembered the pain and suffering of dying and losing each other. The two of them began screaming as they felt the pain of their deaths, Brian being run over by a car and Barbara suffering a heart attack. Satan reached his arm out through the tv and grabbed Jenny and Marcus, pulling them through with him.

"MOM! DAD!"


	7. Help from Heaven

_My Sacrifice_

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Adopted and edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 7 - Help from Heaven

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

* * *

Barbara screamed and cried in sorrow. She couldn't believe her two youngest puppies were taken from her just like that.

"What the hell just happened?!" Brian shouted.

"Marcus and Jenny condemned themselves to Hell!" Lois said.

"We have to get them back", Barbara said. "I can't lose my children again."

"You mean you _remember_ losing your other pups?" Vinny asked.

She looked down sad and buried her face in Brian's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

"We have to get the kids back", he said. "Can you help us?"

"How the hell can we get them back?" Peter asked. "They're in Hell!"

"We have to do something", Brian said. "We can't let them suffer."

"Oh, yes we can."

Everyone looked at Ollie who looked away with his arms crossed. He looked angry and disappointed.

"Why should we stick our neck out for _them_?!" he asked. " _They're_ the ones who chose to do something so stupid. Briana and I knew better and just left things the way they were."

"They're your brother and sister", Vinny said looking at them disapproving.

"So?" Ollie said. "They should've known better than to sell their souls. Any normal person wouldn't have done that."

"Stop it", Barbara said. "They're your little brother and sister. Everyone can make mistakes. No one's perfect."

"I am", Briana.

"Get over yourself", Meg said hating girls like that.

"Shut up, Meg", Peter said.

Briana and Ollie looked at their parents not wanting to help Marcus and Jenny. _They_ brought their punishments on themselves. It wasn't _their_ problem. Everyone looked at them in deep disapproval before turning away.

"How can we get Jenny and Marcus back?" Lois asked. "How can we get to Hell?"

"Peter took us to purgatory for vacation", Brian said. "Maybe he can get us to Hell."

"Maybe _I_ can help."

They looked at the front door and gasped when they saw their old friend Jesus at the door. They hadn't seen him in quite some time.

"Sorry, but I heard about what was going on", he said. "I think I can help you."

"Can you, really?" Barbara asked pleadingly.

"I can, but I also have two special people who want to help you."

He opened the door showing two small puppies walk inside. They smiled as they saw Brian and Barbara and ran to them, hugging them tightly.

"Mommy, Daddy", the puppies smiled.

"Who are they?" Ollie asked.

"They're the puppies your mother lost", Jesus explained. "We named them Jair and Matthias in heaven."

"Just call me Matt", Mattias said.

Barbara and Brian smiled and hugged Matt and Jair tightly. They never thought they would see their puppies again. Everyone looked at them shocked. They never thought they would ever see something like this. Barbara and Brian's unborn puppies had come back almost like guardian angels to help them.

"How can they help?" Peter asked.

"We're going to help you guys get Jenny and Marcus back", Jair said. "They're our brother and sister. We won't leave them there."

* * *

Original Author's Note: This is in no way making fun of religion, just letting you guys know. I respect all religions and want to cause no trouble.


	8. Forgiveness

_My Sacrifice  
_

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Adopted and edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 8 - Forgiveness

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

* * *

Barbara paced back and forth in the bedroom while Brian sat on the bed watching her.

"Barbara, calm down", he said. "We're going to get the kids back. Stop worrying."

"I can't help it", she said. "My babies are suffering in hell and we're not doing anything about it."

"Mommy..."

Barbara sighed as she looked at Jair and Matt. The young puppies wrapped their arms around her in a hug.

"Don't worry, Mommy", Matt said. "We're going to help you get them back. Right now we're concerned about you and Daddy. You need to gain your strength before going to hell."

"What do you mean gain our strength?" Brian asked.

"You and Mommy were resurrected", Jair said. "You're not full capable of going to hell after coming back to life so soon. You need to gain the strength back."

Barbara sat on the bed and covered her face. Everything was just a huge mess. She couldn't believe things had gotten this bad for their family. She and Brian looked up as they heard a knock on the door. Barbara's mood suddenly changed from hopelessness to anger as she watched Vinny come in.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Look", Vinny said. "I know you hate my guts."

"Understatement of the decade", Barbara growled.

"Point is, I'm going to help you get the kids back. I helped raise those kids while you guys were dead. I love those puppies almost as if they were my own. I don't want anything as horrible as this to happen to them."

"Us too."

Everyone looked at the door to see Briana and Ollie looking down almost shamefully.

"We want to help Jenny and Marcus too", Ollie said.

"But I thought you said they got what they deserved?" Brian asked. "Why the sudden change?"

"Like you said", Briana shrugged. "They're our brother and sister. We can't leave them in hell."

"Are you doing this just to make us happy?" he asked.

"Mommy, Daddy, this is good for them", Jair said. "Ollie and Briana have to forgive Marcus and Jenny for what they did. Forgiveness will help them because if they don't, they could be on the path to hell themselves."

Barbara looked at her young son and looked at Ollie and Briana with a smirk.

"So what do you say?" she asked. "Forgiveness or Hell?"

"Forgiveness!" the two of them said throwing themselves at her feet. "Please, Mom. Don't let us go to hell! We'll forgive Marcus and Jenny!"

Brian and Barbara looked at each other and smiled as they wrapped their arms around them, hugging them.

"Alright, alright. You'll be okay as long as you forgive them. We won't let you condemn yourselves too. Now go ahead and get some sleep, kids. First thing in the morning we'll be on our way to get Jenny and Marcus from back Hell. You too, Vinny."

"Glad to have you back, Barbs", Vinny said unable to help but smile.


	9. Marcus' Nightmarish Transformation

_My Sacrifice  
_

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Adopted and edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 9 - Marcus' Nightmarish Transformation

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

* * *

"Marcus...Jenny..."

Barbara broke out in a cold sweat as she tossed and turned in bed. She was trying to get the rest that Jair and Matt recommended, but all she was getting was nightmares.

* * *

 _Marcus and Jenny cried in hell as they were put through punishment for their sin. The two puppies cried as they stood in a long line of people waiting to go into the swampy waters. Two people at a time would fight while the others sunk into the dark waters. The fifth circle of hell for anger._

 _"Mommy", Jenny cried. "Mommy, please help us!"_

 _Marcus watched the people fighting in the swampy waters a little scared. As he watched the fights, he became less scared and more interested._

 _"Marcus, what are you doing?" Jenny asked._

 _She watched as her brother watched the fights with great interest. Jenny screamed in horror as she watched Marcus begin to change. Jenny screamed and covered her eyes as the fur off Marcus' face disintegrated and the eyeballs melted out of his head. Marcus growled as he grabbed her hands, pulling them away from her eyes. She cried as she tried to look away. Jenny couldn't look at her brother like this. Marcus had changed from a normal puppy to some kind of demon in Hell. He chuckled evilly as he watched the people fight in the swampy waters._

* * *

"Marcus!" Barbara yelled as she jumped up.

"Barbara?" Brian yawned as he woke up. "What's wrong? It's 3 in the morning."

"We have to get the kids back now", she said. "Get up, wake Briana and Ollie."

"Barbara, I'm not waking everyone up so we can go all the way to hell at 3 in the morning. Now what's wrong?"

"I just had the most horrible nightmare."

"About the kids?" Brian asked.

Barbara nodded as she sat down, covering her face with her hands. She couldn't get that image of Marcus out of her head. Marcus as nothing but a bony demon with his exposed skull, eye holes glowing red. Barbara didn't know if she could even call him her son anymore if that was what was really happening.

"We have to get them back", she said. "Something terrible is happening to Marcus."

"How horrible?" Brian asked.

"He's becoming one of them."

Brian and Barbara looked at Matt and Jair who were sleeping in their room with them.

"Marcus is embracing the hatred", Jair said. "If he stays there much longer, he'll stay a demon."

"Brian, we need to get them back now", Barbara said.

"Alright", he said. "I'll wake Ollie and Briana. You wake everyone else."

He went to wake the puppies, leaving Barbara with Jair and Matt.

"Tell me the truth", she said. "Can he be saved?"

"There's a chance", Matt said.


	10. Purgatory

_My Sacrifice  
_

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Adopted and edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 10 - Purgatory

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

* * *

"Why do we have to go to Hell so early?" Peter whined.

"Because I am not leaving my babies to rot in hell", Barbara said.

Brian and Barbara had woken everyone up at 3 am to start their descent into hell. The Griffins were angry, not having gotten enough sleep. Briana and Ollie were about to nod off and go back to sleep.

"This is it", Brian said. "We're going to hell."

"Can we go back to bed?" Ollie sleepily asked.

"No", Barbara said. "We're leaving now. Here."

She tossed one of Peter's Red Bull drinks to everyone to help wake them up. Jair and Matt waited for everyone to be awake and alert so they could start their descent.

"So what now?" Lois asked. "How are we getting to hell?"

"I don't know", Brian said. "Satan sucked Jenny and Marcus through the TV."

"That's where we come in", Matt said.

He looked at Jair looked at each other and smiled. The two young puppies put the family in a circle.

"Close your eyes", Jair said. "Don't want you guys to go blind."

"Blind?" Peter asked. "What are you talking about?"

Jair and Matt stood in the center of the circle and smiled as they closed her eyes. A bright, blinding light appeared between the two brothers, making everyone close their eyes…except for Peter who watched the light shine between the two of them, engulfing the whole family.

"My eyes!" he screamed covering them. "I can't see!"

Jair and Matt opened their eyes, keeping their hands clasped together. Hell was a dangerous place, even for angels. There was no guarantee that they would be tempted to change into demons themselves.

"Okay, this is our first stop."

The Griffins opened their eyes and gasped when they looked around. They recognized this place, having been there before. They were in Limbo.

"What are we doing here?" Briana asked. "I thought we were going to hell?"

"Ever read Dante's _Inferno_?" Jair asked.

Peter, Chris and Meg looked at each other and shrugged. What did Dante's _Inferno_ have anything to do with going to Hell? Matt sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Jenny and Marcus are in the fifth level of Hell", he explained. "Dante's Inferno shows we have to go through each level of hell if we have to get there. This is Limbo, or purgatory. This is the first level of Hell."

"Whoo!" Chris cheered. "Road trip!"

"We're warning you", Jair said. "Going through the levels of Hell is not going to be a walk in the park. You're going to see a lot of things that will scar you for life. You will see the different punishments of hell suited to the sins of the people."

"Mom, we're scared", Briana said.

Barbara and Brian looked at their kids and held onto them tightly.

"This is the circle of hell reserved for people who never accepted god into their heart or have never been baptized. Dad, you almost ended up here."

Brian looked at everyone feeling awkward. Everyone knew he was an atheist and were very surprised that he didn't come here. Everyone walked together as they walked through the first level of Hell, looking at the many people who were there. It wasn't good, but it wasn't bad, either. This was just their first stop on their way to the fifth circle of hell.


	11. Lust

_My Sacrifice  
_

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Adopted and edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 11 - Lust

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

* * *

Jair and Matt led the Griffins through purgatory. It was just their first stop on their way to the fifth level of Hell.

"Be careful, everyone", Matt said. "We're going to be going into the second level of hell."

"How bad is it?" Peter asked.

"Think of a hurricane with no end", Jair answered.

The Griffins looked at each other worried and held each other's hands tightly. Purgatory wasn't as bad as everyone thought it would be, but things were going to get worse as they traveled deeper into hell.

"Ready?" Jair asked.

Barbara and Brian looked at each other and held their hands tightly.

"Ready", Brian answered.

Jair and Matt looked at each other and sighed as they walked through a gate. Everyone screamed as a huge gust of wind started blowing them back. Barbara and Brian held onto each other tightly and held onto Briana and Ollie's hands tightly.

"Come on!" Barbara yelled over the wind.

Out of nowhere, the wind changed directions and blew the family in another direction.

"Mom, what's happening?" Chris yelled.

"This is the second level of hell!" Matt yelled over the wind. The circle of lust!"

"Lust?" Brian asked.

"You know, lust", Jair said. "Where you desire lots of women, power, all that stuff."

"We know", he said. "We couldn't believe how close you were to coming here, Dad. You slept with how many women?"

"What?" Barbara yelled.

"Look, we'll talk about it later!" Brian said. "Let's just get out of here!"

The wind changed directions again, blowing the family to the wall to the next gate. Everyone watched scared as the people in this level suffered their punishment. The strong winds were blowing the skin off their bodies, leaving nothing but bones as they screeched in horror and pain. Briana and Ollie screamed in terror and covered their eyes.

"It's so horrible!" Briana screamed.

"Get us out of here!" Meg yelled.

The wind changed directions again, sending them flying.

"Grab onto something!" Lois yelled as they tried walking back to the gate.

Jair and Matt pushed the Griffins to the gate. The winds blew against them, trying to keep everyone in this level. Brian looked to see the wind starting to blow the skin off the Griffins' bodies.

"Hurry!" He said.

Jair and Matt pushed the family to the gate, watching as it opened, allowing them into the third level of Hell.


	12. Gluttony

_My Sacrifice  
_

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Adopted and edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 12 - Gluttony

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

* * *

Jair and Matt led the Griffins past the gate into the third level of hell. This place was getting more dangerous with each level. The twins knew what was waiting for them on the other side of the gate.

"We have to be careful", Jair said. "The next level has a guard."

"A guard?" Peter laughed. "How bad can one stinking guard be?"

"This isn't just any guard", Matt said. "Cerberus is the one everyone's afraid of."

"Who?" Barbara asked.

"You don't want to know."

The minute the Griffins stepped through the gates into the third level of hell, they were welcomed with freezing cold and dirty rain. Everyone looked around to see dozens of fat people laying on the ground, staring up at the cold rain, almost like they didn't know how dirty the rain was.

"Hello?" Lois said.

The people slowly turned their heads as they heard her voice. The family gasped and backed away in fear. Everyone in this level was blind.

"Food..." the people said.

"What level is this?" Brian asked.

"This is the third level of hell, reserved for gluttony", Matt answered. "Now let's get out of here before Cerberus shows up."

"You keep saying that", Stewie said. "Who the hell is Cerberus?"

"Shh! We can't attract any attention to ourselves or else he'll come."

The Griffins looked at each other and followed Matt and Jair through the freezing rain. The blind people turned away, unable to hear them and beg for food. The third level looked awful as the Griffins walked past more people who just laid on the ground, staring blankly into the rain.

"Oh my god", Lois said. "I can't imagine anything as bad as this."

"Trust me", Jair said. "It's all going to get worse from here on now."

The family stopped when they heard a loud monstrous growl.

"Wh-what was that?" Ollie asked.

"Cererbus", Matt answered. "We have to leave now."

The twins grabbed Brian and Barbara's hands, trying to get them to move faster. They did not want to run into Cerebus. Although they were angels, Matt and Jair were still very young. They were nowhere near as powerful as other angels. Their power would be no match for Cerebus. The gate was near enough for them to run. The Griffins were going to make it to the next level of hell.

"Hey, look at that", Peter pointed.

Everyone gasped when they looked at the gate. A large black dog with red, motionless, empty eyes growled as it looked down at them. It stood about three stories tall, big enough to block the gate. What was even more scary was the fact that this dog had three heads instead of one.

"Whoa, look at those teeth", Peter said. "Man, Brian this dog's a better guard dog than you."

"Peter, that's Cererbus!" Matt said.

"Oh", he answered nonchalantly before screaming along with everyone else.


	13. Goodbye, Jair

_My Sacrifice  
_

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Adopted and edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 13 - Goodbye, Jair

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

* * *

The Griffins looked in fear at Cerberus as the giant dog looked at them with his soul-less red eyes. Everyone held each other, unable to do anything else.

"What are you guys doing?" Matt asked. "Run!"

"I need a new diaper", Stewie whimpered.

Cerberus gave a mix of a growl and a roar as he moved to attack. Everyone screamed as they ran between the monster's legs, trying to reach the gate to the next level.

"Come on!" Jair yelled. "This way! Run!"

"Out of the way, Meg!" Peter yelled.

He pushed her out of the way as he ran to the gate. Everyone ran past her, leaving her behind as they normally would. Once they reached the next gate, Jair and Matt refused to let them through.

"Hey, what the hell?" Peter asked. "I thought we were supposed to escape?"

Cerberus growled as he ran toward the gate to get everyone. Meg screamed as she watched the hell hound come closer to her.

"You're really just going to leave her?" Jair asked.

"Peter and I always said if we ever had to save two of our children, we would leave Meg behind", Lois explained.

"Wow, you guys are horrible parents", Matt said shaking his head.

The twins kept the gate shut as they went back to help Meg.

"No, kids what are you doing?" Barbara gasped.

"We're not leaving anyone behind!"

Meg screamed and closed her eyes as Cerberus reached her. He bared his teeth, drool rolling down his mouth. It was clear to everyone who watched that Meg was a goner.

"Meg, duck!" Jair yelled.

He and Matt used their angelic powers to push the hell hound away from her. The twins grabbed Meg and ran as fast as they could to get back to the gate. Cerberus roared as he ran after them. They weren't going to outrun him with the extra load.

"Mom, Dad, catch!" the twins said.

The two of them tossed Meg into the air toward the Griffins. Brian and Barbara caught her and watched worried for their youngest sons. Jair and Matt looked over their shoulders starting to panic. Cerberus was catching up fast with them.

"Hurry!" Brian yelled.

Jair looked at the worried. The gate was still locked and knew that either he or Matt were needed to open it. If Cerberus continued chasing them, they weren't going to have enough time to open the gate.

"Matt, keep running", Jair said. "I'm going to distract him."

"What?" Matt asked. "Jair you can't. We can't lose you. What will I do without you?"

"We'll be together in heaven again."

Jair smiled and reached his hand out. Matt looked at him and took his hand in his, giving it a small squeeze.

"Good luck."

Jair turned and ran between Cerberus' legs, running in the other direction. The hell hound growled as he turned, chasing after Jair.

"Jair!" Barbara screamed. "Jair, come back!"

"Go!" he yelled. "Go get Marcus and Jenny!"

Matt reached the gate and unlocked it, allowing the Griffins to pass into the next level. Barbara and Brian refused to leave without Jair.

"Mom, Dad, come on!" Matt said.

"Not without your brother", Brian said.

The three of them watched as Jair ran as fast as he could. Cerberus roared before he brought his paw down on top of Jair, crushing him completely.

"JAIR!" Barbara and Brian screamed.

Barbara gasped as Cerberus leaned down to devour Jair. She had just lost her youngest son for a second time.

"Barbara?" Brian said.

"Jair…"

Barbara fainted back into his arms. She couldn't handle the shock of losing another child, especially not the same child twice.

"Dad, come on!" Matt said still holding the gate open.

Brian looked at Cerberus before looking down at Barbara. He picked her up and carried her into the next level.


	14. Barbara's Guilt

_My Sacrifice_

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Adopted and edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 14 - Barbara's Guilt

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

* * *

Original Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. School and work is keeping me busy. Thanks for being so patient

* * *

"Barbara", Brian said patting her face. "Come on, wake up."

Barbara laid in his arms, passed out from the shock of losing Jair. Everyone knew it had to have been hard on her to watch her youngest son die like that. Matt sighed and shook his head. There would be time to mourn Jair later. They had to keep moving.

"Mom, wake up", he said. "We have no time for this."

"Jair…"

Barbara opened her eyes and looked up at Brian and the puppies. She had hoped what happened was only a dream.

"Jair?" Barbara said looking around for him. "Brian, where's Jair? Where's our baby?"

Brian looked at her with sad eyes and looked down. She looked at him and sobbed hard, holding onto him tightly. Brian sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. He understood it was hard on her, but now was not the time for this.

"Barbara get up", he said. "Come on, we're almost there."

"Where?" she cried forgetting about Marcus and Jenny for the moment.

"We're at level four", Ollie answered. "Just one more to go."

"Mom, we'll worry about Jair later. We have to go now."

Barbara looked at Matt and hugged him tightly. She didn't know if she could go any further. She lost three of her children to this place. She couldn't lose anymore of her family.

"Come on", Brian said taking her hand. "We're almost there. Keep going."

"I can't", Barbara said.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Lois said. "Jair was already dead. Get over it so we can get out of here!"

The Griffins turned and walked into the fourth level of hell leaving the dogs to themselves. Ollie sighed as he got up.

"Mom, come on. Can we please just get out of here?" he asked. "I want to go home."

"Mom, you can think about Jair later. Now let's go."

Ollie and Briana turned away to join the Griffins. Brian kept his arm around her shoulders as he walked with her to catch up with everyone else.

"I'm a horrible mother", Barbara said. "Worse than Lois."

"You're not a horrible mother."

"I am. Lois never got any of her kids killed. Here I am with three kids gone. I'm just terrible."

She covered her face and cried. Brian sighed as he just walked with her. They would have time to talk later. Right now they had to catch up with everyone else.


	15. Greed

_My Sacrifice_

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Adopted and edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 15 - Greed

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

* * *

Original Author's Note: Hey everyone! Finals are over! I am now on Christmas break!

* * *

Everyone didn't know what to make of the next level of hell. There were two groups of people who were jousting with large heavy bags.

"Welcome to the fourth level of hell", Matt said. "The level of greed."

"Greed?" Lois said. "Well this doesn't look so bad."

"So…" Peter shrugged. "I don't get it. How is this torture compared to the others?"

"It's not just punishment for greedy people", Matt explained. "Reckless people are sent here too."

Everyone looked at Peter knowing it was very likely that he was going to be sent here when he died. The people jousting were pushing the bags with their chests only. Their faces were unrecognizable.

"That's not the worst part…"

The Griffins followed Matt through the level of hell. They closer they got to the exit, the hotter it became. It was like they were walking into an oven.

"What's going on here?" Peter asked. "Why is it so hot?"

Matt led the Griffins to what looked like a large pool. Inside that pool was steaming hot, melted gold. In that melted gold were people who were sinking in the gold, drowning as they screamed about how rich they were, but how excruciatingly painful the hot gold was as well.

"What kind of horrible place is this?" Barbara asked.

"The ultimate punishment for greedy people", Matt answered. "The thing they value most is their punishment."

Everyone looked away in horror. Those who have already been boiled in the melted gold were put into the stone wall as a living goldmine. The people moaned in agony from the heat of the gold and the restricting walls.

"This place is evil", Brian said. "Thank goodness we don't know any greedy people."

"Uh, actually you do", Matt said. "Does the name Pewterschmidt ring a bell?"

"Daddy?" Lois gasped. "Oh my god, my father's going to be sent to this horrible place."

"Unless he repents his ways."

"Come on", Ollie shrugged. "You know that's never going to happen."

The Griffins walked through the circle, trying to reach the next gate. They tried to ignore the screams of pain, agony and horror. These sounds and images were going to haunt them for life.

"Are there any monsters or guardians that will attack us in this place?" Barbara asked.

"They're too busy watching over the people jousting. We'll be okay."

"If you mean scarred for life, then yeah", Briana said. "Yeah, sure. We'll be okay."

Matt led everyone out of the most horrifying level they had gone through so far, into the next level of Hell.


	16. Anger

_My Sacrifice_

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Adopted and edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 16 - Anger

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

* * *

The Griffins looked around in horror as they reached the fifth level of hell. Anger. Marcus and Jenny were supposed to be in this level.

"How are we going to find them?" Barbara asked. "They could be anywhere."

"A lot has changed since they were first sent here", Matt explained. "One earth day is six months here in hell.

"Six months?" Brian gasped.

"No one can tell how much time passes with all the suffering that happens here."

"How have they changed?" Briana asked. "Will we still recognize them?"

"No", Matt said. "They have changed very much. Jenny is learning to survive down here, but Marcus..."

"What about him?" Barbara asked.

Matt looked up at his parents, brother, sister and the rest of the family looking down at him almost scared of what he had to say. He sighed as he took a deep breath to tell them what happened.

"Marcus...has become corrupted."

"Corrupted?" Ollie asked in disbelief. "Little innocent Marcus corrupted?"

"He has become one of the guardians of this level. His anger over Vinny was just too strong."

"Vinny?" Barbara asked.

She and Brian turned and glared at Vinny who stood confused.

"What?" he asked. "It's my fault that the kid chose to hate me? I did nothing but try to be a friend to him nd the rest of the family."

"We didn't want you here in the first place", Barbara said remembering the past. "It is your fault my babies are here."

Brian put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her away from Vinny. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his hand up and down her back trying to calm her down.

"It's going to be okay", he said. "We're here now. We're going to get them back."

She pulled away and nodded as she tried to compose herself. Just as they turned to rejoin the group, a large foot come down onto the ground beside them. Everyone looked up to see a monster taller than all of them put together. The creature stared at them with a bare skull and empty eye sockets. Bony spikes protruded from its back. Blood dripped from it's claws that were part of it's long, bony arms.

Barbara gasped as she looked at the monster. She had seen that face before.

"Marcus!" she gasped.

Marcus growled as he just stood before them. None of them looked familiar to them. Why were they not suffering like all the other souls in this place? He roared loud as he swiped his claws at his family.

"Marcus, stop!" Barbara yelled. "It's us! Your mom and dad!"

He just roared and walked toward them. The Griffins turned and ran for their lives. Marcus roared and followed them.

"Why is he doing this?" Briana asked.

They stopped when they heard roars of pain. They turned to see a small figure on Marcus, stopping him.

"Stop it!" the figure said. "You're going too far!"

"Jenny?" Barbara gasped recognizing the voice.


	17. Jenny's Story

_My Sacrifice_

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Adopted and edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 17 - Jenny's Story

Chapter written by Villains' Bad Girl

* * *

Everyone could not believe what they were watching. No one ever thought that Jenny, the younger of the two girls, the shy one would be fighting a monster head on with her bare paws. Marcus roared in anger as he tried to get her off him. Jenny jumped off the monster and ran toward her family.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked. "Run!"

She grabbed Brian and Barbara's hands pulling them to follow her. The Griffins followed her to some kind of secret cave. It was dark and had the smell of blood and mud mixed together.

"Where are we?" Lois asked.

"My home", Jenny said lighting a fire. "Well, it's a place that I can call home in this hell hole."

Everyone couldn't help but stare at her. Jenny was covered with scars from her arms to her face. Her left eye was stuck closed from the scars on her face. Patches of fur were missing here and there on her body.

"Jenny, what's happened to you?" Brian asked.

"That stupid deal we made with Death", she said. "After Marcus and I were sent here, everything went to hell in a hand basket. Marcus became corrupted by the evil in this place and I had to learn to fend for myself."

"Why did you make this deal in the first place?" Barbara asked.

"We wanted you and dad back so much", she explained looking down. "There was no other way to do it."

Stewie couldn't help but agree to that. He tried to rebuild the time machine to bring them back, but it was just impossible. Brian sighed as he looked down. How could they make her understand? The puppies were nearly grown. They weren't going to be with their parents forever. Their deaths should've helped them prepare for adulthood. Jenny tossed another stick onto the burning fire.

"So now what do we do?" Barbara asked. "We need to find a way to change Marcus back to his original self."

"It's not going to be easy", Jenny said. "Believe me, I tried. Talking is not going to do anything to bring him back."

"Then what can we do to get him back?" Brian asked.

"I don't know. I tried every cliche known in the movies and stories. Talking to him, hugging him. I don't know what will work."

"Is there anyone in this place that we can ask?" Lois asked. "You made the deal with Death. Where can we find him?"

* * *

Original Author's Note 1: Hey, people. This is announcement that this fic is officially put on hiatus. Sorry, but I've been busy with school and work and to be honest, my heart just isn't into this fic anymore. I may return to this fic in the future, but it won't be soon. Anyone who wants to use my characters to write a fic, ask me. I look forward to reading what you come up with. Villain's Bad Girl out!

PS to Brian4life: this means this fic will not be taken down and replaced with A Christmas Guy. Stop asking

* * *

Original Author's Note 2: I am sorry to say that this story will be discontinued. The story is too complicated for me, then again, the original Dante's Inferno was too complicated for me in high school. We never even made it past the first chapter in high school English.

...

Sorry I was unable to finish this, but it's time for me to move on and create new fics.


	18. Destiny Duels

_My Sacrifice_

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Adopted and edited by LDEJRuff

* * *

Adopter's Note: Hello, this is LDEJRuff, the adopter of Villains' Bad Girl's fanfic, "My Sacrifice", and I'm here to add three more chapters to this unfinished fanfic. The plots to these final three chapters are mostly based on what she envisioned. However, I'm going to add one more character to the plotline, and he's a fan favorite of mine. So, enjoy the last three chapters, which I have written for "My Sacrifice".

* * *

Chapter 18 - Destiny Duels

Chapter written by LDEJRuff

* * *

On the topmost and final level of Hell, Treachery, Satan was busy tormenting some eternally-punished souls.

"That's right, you fools," he said. "Writhe in agony, because it's your own fault for being here."

"Mr. Satan?"

Jenny's voice got his attention.

"Jenny Griffin," he noticed. "If you want to ask to get out of Hell, you can forget it. You paid the price with your own soul."

"That may be true," Jenny replied, "but I'm not alone."

With that, her family had walked closely behind her.

"So, your family finally decided to show up, huh? Interesting." He stroked his beard. "I can trap _all_ of you here for eternity."

"I don't think so," Jenny disagreed. "I have one last deal to make. If I defeat you in battle, will you set me and my family free?"

Satan was taken aback by this. "You willing to risk your own life for freedom?" Pause. "Very well. But it won't be _me_ you will be facing, Jennifer. I have someone else in mind." With that, he snapped his finger, and Marcus appeared in front of Jenny, putting her in complete shock. "For your family's freedom, you will fight off against your own brother."

"I can't fight my brother," Jenny protested. "It just wouldn't be right!"

Marcus pushed her aside with his head.

"Jenny!" Barbara shouted.

The dog in question got back on her feet, really mad, as she deliberately has lost her temper.

"But I will if I must!" With that, she readied herself. She had no choice but to fight her brother for her family's freedom.

As the battle started, Satan suddenly noticed that Stewie was with the group.

"And to make this game more interesting..."

A snap from Satan's finger, and Stewie disappeared in a flash, shocking the family.

"Stewie!" Brian shouted.

"Oh, my God!" Lois shouted.

"Holy crap!" Peter shouted.

* * *

The baby in question had appeared back in Lust. Only this time, the winds weren't blowing much. He looked around himself.

"Lust?" he wondered. "Why the deuce would Satan transport me here?"

"Well, well, well," a voice familiar to him said, getting his attention. "Look who finally decided to show up."

Stewie gasped in shock and surprise. "Oh, my God. It's _you_! New Brian."

The gray border collie wearing the maroon neck scarf crossed his arms.

"Hello, Stewie," he said. "I've been expecting you."

"I never would have thought I'd see _you_ again," Stewie replied, pointing a finger at him. "Why the deuce would Satan transport me to see _you_?"

"Why?" New Brian repeated. "For revenge, that's why. I've been waiting my whole afterlife for a chance to get revenge against you for what you did to me." He then pulled out a sword from behind his back. "Therefore, I challenge you to a duel. If you win, Satan will release you and you will be back with your family, while my soul will enter into complete nothingness. But if _I_ win, I will be resurrected. Either way, the family's memory of my untimely death will be erased."

"Forget it, New Brian," Stewie disagreed. "I won't let you rape Rupert again! He's been traumatized enough already!"

* * *

 **Cutaway:** Back in the Griffin house, in Stewie's imagination, Human Rupert curled up his legs, wearing a shocked expression, horrified at the two-hour event that happened the day before New Brian's death.

"Get me a pair of blue jeans," he said, voice shaking. "My being shown in a black girdle is just making it worse."

* * *

We are now back in Lust.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," Stewie said, pulling out his own sword, "but you have given me no choice but to kill you again, this time, permanently."

Both baby and dog readied their blades and started their battle.

* * *

"What?!" Lois shouted. "New Brian _didn't_ commit suicide?!"

"I can't believe it," Peter whispered. "I didn't think that Stewie would turn out to be a dog killer."

"He was aggravated by New Brian's constant cheerfulness, Peter," Brian replied. "And humping Rupert promted Stewie to kill him."

"Well, _you_ humped Rupert before, Brian, but he didn't kill _you_ ," Peter replied.

"How do you know about that, Peter?" Brian asked.

"Oops," Peter realized. "I said too much."

"Guys," Barbara butted in, "I think we should focus less about Stewie and this New Brian guy, and more about the duel between my babies."

During that dialogue, Jenny and Marcus were battling each other. However, Marcus had the upper hand and constantly tried to claw his sister, who narrowly dodged each time. Eventually, Marcus used his right front paw to punch Jenny into a wall, which made Barbara scream.

Jenny tried to get up, but was too weak. With no choice, she admitted defeat.

"I'm sorry, Marcus," she whispered. "I tried to save you, but you wouldn't accept it."

As Marcus was about to deliver the final blow, Matthias shouted, "JENNY, NO!"

The scene then cut to black. All that was heard was blood spattering and Barbara crying in anguish.


	19. Sacrifice for a Safe Return

_My Sacrifice_

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Adopted and edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 19 - Sacrifice for a Safe Return

Chapter written by LDEJRuff

* * *

Jenny opened her eye and saw that Matthias took the fatal blow for her. Marcus' fang tore through Matthias' torso, and he fell nearly lifeless. Jenny rushed to him.

"Matt!" Jenny shouted. "Oh, my God, no!"

Matthias coughed up some blood.

"I had to protect you, big sister," Matthias replied. "I didn't want you to suffer. I...I'm afraid my time has finally come."

"Matthias!" Jenny cried. "No, don't leave us."

"Goodbye, Jenny," Matthias replied, voice cracking. "Take great care." With that, Matthias closed his eyes, drew out his final breath, and died.

Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, Barbara, Briana and Ollie all shed tears of grief, as did Jenny. They had just lost another member of the family. Vinny clenched his fists and held back his tears.

"Well, then," Satan began, "I guess you have lost the battle, Jenny. And because of that, you and your family will stay in Hell...permanently."

Just as Satan was about to point at the unfortunate family, Vinny shouted, "Wait!"

"What do you want, canine?" Satan asked.

* * *

Stewie and New Brian continued their sword fight.

"It's such a shame that you and your family will stay here forever," New Brian said. "I've just sensed that Jenny lost the battle against Marcus, and that Matthias took the fatal blow for her."

"You're lying!" Stewie disbelieved.

"It's true, Stewie," New Brian replied. "And now, it's time for you to feel how _I_ felt when you killed me!"

"NO!" Stewie shouted, running his sword through New Brian's chest.

"Well played, Stewart," New Brian gasped. "Because you won this fight, all I can say, now, is that I forgive you."

"You forgive me?" Stewie repeated. "You first say that you wanted revenge against me and afterwords you say you forgive me, even after what I did to you? Your raping Rupert prompted me to do it to you."

"I guess now I won't have the chance to see the family Brian made."

But New Brian spoke too soon. He and Stewie were transported to the grieving Griffins.

"Satan," Vinny began, "I offer my life in exchange for the Griffins' safe return home."

These words have snapped Barbara, Briana, Ollie and Jenny out of their crying, and made Stewie gasp in shock and sadness.

"What?!" Barbara shouted. "Vinny, no! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Yes, I do," Vinny replied. "I didn't want you or your puppies to think me as a reject anymore. Neither of you wanted me in the family, so I guess the only way for me to pay for it is to die for you guys."

Barbara shed tears of grief.

"Go ahead, Vinny."

Brian's words got her attention.

"You took care of the Griffins for me," he continued. "Barbara and the puppies may not have respected you, but _I_ did when I was dead."

"You respected me?" Vinny repeated.

"Yes," Brian answered, "even though you tried your very best to take care of my family. You had it in your heart to be friendly towards Barbara, even though _she_ didn't think so. But I still honor you."

Vinny shed tears of joy after hearing what Brian said to him.

"Oh, Brian."

With that, the two dogs hugged each other.

"Vinny," Barbara said, as she and Briana, Ollie and Jenny walked to him and Brian, "if you die for our safety, then Brian, the puppies and I will be forever greatful to you."

With that, Vinny also gave Barbara, Briana, Ollie and Jenny each a hug. And he didn't stop there, because he also gave the still monstrous Marcus a hug, which then rendered him unconscious.

"Very well, Vinny," Satan said. "If that is your wish, then I accept your offer. You have one minute to say your goodbyes to the Griffins...before you die."

Vinny then sighed before he turned to the Griffins.

"Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris, Stewie, Barbara, Briana, Ollie, Jenny," he said to each of them, "and especially you, Brian. I got to know each and every one of you all. You have given me a home when I had no home to go to, after my owner, Leo, died. I don't know how to tell you all this, but you have given me a wonderful home. I love you all."

"Oh, Vinny," Lois replied, shedding tears of grief and joy, "we love you, too."

"We're gonna miss you, buddy," Peter added.

"Goodbye, Vinny," Stewie said, also crying. "I'll never forget you."

As the Griffins waved a sad goodbye to him, Vinny also waved back.

"Goodbye, Griffins," he said. "Take my body back with you when you return home. I'll never forget you."

When the minute was up, Satan snapped his finger, and Vinny then went lifeless before he hit the ground.

New Brian chuckled, getting everyone's attention.

"Well, what do you know," he said. "Another one has bitten the dust, but at least he died to save your lives, just like Jesus did to save everyone from their sins long ago."

"Oh, shut up," Stewie regarded. "It was a brave act he did, but you show no respect at all, unlike Brian, Barbara and the puppies."

"Yeah," Brian agreed as he, Barbara, Briana, Ollie and Jenny walked to him, glaring at him. New Brian's sight of them finally made him smile.

"So, at last," he whispered. "I finally get to see the family you've made, Brian." He chuckled. "You raise that family of yours well, my friend. Farewell." He then turned to Stewie. "And farewell to _you_ Stewie. I'll never forget you either."

With that, New Brian closed his eyes, drew out his final breath, and died.

Just then, Jesus appeared.

"It's over," he said. "Let's get out of here."

With that, Jesus raised his right hand, and in a flash, Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris, Brian, Stewie, Barbara, Briana, Ollie, Jenny, Marcus, and the now-dead body of Vinny disappeared, leaving Satan and New Brian's body behind. The Griffins were now out of Hell.


	20. A Funeral on Christmas

_My Sacrifice_

Originally written by Villains' Bad Girl

Adopted and edited by LDEJRuff

Chapter 20: A Funeral on Christmas

Chapter written by LDEJRuff

* * *

The Griffins had appeared inside the living room. Jenny's appearance had changed back to the way it was before she was dragged to Hell. Marcus, however, wasn't the same. Even though he returned to normal, Marcus was now collarless and bald, and he was still unconscious.

"I'm home," Jenny said, gleefully. "I'm finally home."

"Oh, Jenny," Barbara said, walking to her daughter, about to give her a hug. "I hope you and Marcus learned your lesson."

"I'll say," Jenny agreed. "Never make a deal with the devil. You'll never know what you'll get."

Marcus started to come to.

"What happened?" he asked before looking at himself. "And why am I bald?"

"That's what you get for your sins, Marcus Griffin," Jesus' voice said, getting his attention.

"My sins?" Marcus repeated. "What did I do?"

Jesus came to him and said, "You turned against your family, became a grotesque monster, and almost killed your sister. And had it not been for Matthias' sacrifice, she would have died. As punishment, you will spend the next year bald. But be thankful that you're back with your family."

Marcus then noticed that something was missing.

"What happened to bad old Vinny?"

Brian and Barbara bowed their heads sadly, and pointed to the aforementioned dog. He was shocked to see Vinny lying lifeless on his back.

"He's dead?" Marcus gasped. "How?"

"He gave his life to save us, Marcus," Lois answered, holding his limp and lifeless body and shedding tears of sadness.

"But because of the brave act he did," Jesus added, "I transported him to Heaven, where his owner, Leo, waits for him. At last, he can finally be with Leo again."

"But still," Peter said, "we've lost a family member."

Marcus hung his head in sadness, and shed a single tear. "I wanted him out of the family, but not like _this_."

"But how will the friends, family members and neighbors all react if they saw Barbara and I alive?" Brian asked Jesus. "They all know we're still dead."

"Don't worry, Brian," Jesus assured. "Nobody will know a thing. I will erase their memories of your death and Barbara's, and everything will be all better."

"But still," Brian added, "that doesn't mean I'll convert out of atheism."

"I'm sure you will _one_ day, Brian," Jesus replied. "But at least you're back with your family, safe and sound. I will also erase the Griffins' memory of Stewie killing New Brian, as well as restoring the phoney memory of him committing suicide."

Even though the Griffins didn't feel like celebrating, as they were still mourning Vinny, and had gathered in a sad group hug around their now-deceased canine family member, they agreed. In a flash, Jesus restored their memories to what they think happened to New Brian. For Stewie's sake, Brian, Barbara and the puppies, save for Marcus, managed to keep his secret.

* * *

On Christmas morning, a funeral was held for Vinny, and the Griffins gathered together in the backyard, all dressed in black, in front of a headstone. Marcus was wearing a paper bag over himself to cover his baldness. Vinny was laid to rest next to an empty grave they made for New Brian.

"I'm gonna miss you, Vinny," Peter said, tearfully. "And thank you for saving our lives."

"You were very brave, Vinny," Lois added.

"Thank you for taking care of the Griffins for me," Brian whispered.

Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris, Brian and Stewie slowly walked back into the house, but Barbara and the puppies all stayed behind. Barbara laid Vinny's collar on the headstone.

"Vinny," she began, "I know the puppies and I haven't treated you respectfully, but what you did for us made me realize that I was wrong about you. You deserved to be a family member, and a family dog. I honor your memory now, Vinny, and I will never forget you."

Barbara and the puppies then made their way back to the house. Engraved on the headstone was a picture of Vinny and a message:

 **VINNY GRIFFIN**

A FAMILY DOG

A TRUE HERO

A GOOD FRIEND

* * *

The End

* * *

Adopter's Note: Thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope all of you, including Brian4Life, enjoyed the ending which I have written for it. Special thanks to Villains' Bad Girl for creating the following characters: Barbara, Briana, Olie, Jenny, Marcus, Jair and Matthias.


End file.
